The invention belongs to the field of controlling electronic hardware arrangements and relates to a user interface of an electronic arrangement, whereby said arrangement can be controlled. In particular, the invention can be employed in applications where the use of a keyboard is cumbersome or impossible. One application for the invention are data processing devices, such as portable computers.
A computer is usually controlled by means of a keyboard. The number of required keys is normally fairly large. In order to press the keys, there are needed free fingers or a pin of some kind. A computer can be controlled by means of so-called menus, where the operative alternatives available in each situation are represented at various locations on the display screen. The desired function is selected by shifting the cursor on the screen to the function in question, and started by pressing the enter key.
Another generally used computer operating device is a so-called mouse; by moving the mouse two-dimensionally, the cursor is shifted on the display screen. The mouse is used for selecting the desired function in a menu. The mouse may have one or more buttons, by which functions are be started. The use of a mouse is restricted by the fact that a fairly large even surface is needed.
In the patent publication FI-C-50,573, there is introduced a device for feeding digitised information, comprising a feed member to be moved back and forth in one direction. According to the movements of the feed member, the reading on the display screen is increased or reduced, and when the desired reading on the screen is achieved, a feed button is pressed in order to feed said reading.
The patent application EP-A-825,514 introduces a user interface which is turned in different positions, and by said turns, the cursor is moved on the display screen. This device is based on acceleration transducers.
We have now invented, according to the independent claims, a user interface, an electronic hardware arrangement, a control system for said arrangement and the use of them in clothing. The independent claims disclose some of the preferred embodiments of the invention.
According to the invention, the arrangement includes an operating device, the distance of which from a fixing point can be adjusted, said distance defining the function to be performed by means of the arrangement. In order to define the distance, the apparatus is provided with suitable means, such as a cord and means for measuring the length thereof, or a radio transmitter and receiver, whereby the distance can be defined. The cord can be for instance ribbon-like. The cord can also be a cable with conductors for transmitting signals.
The electronic arrangement includes a processor where the desired functions are programmed, and the required auxiliary devices. In particular, the arrangement can be a computer.
The operating device can move in a stepped fashion, and it may include means for indicating the number of steps taken.
The apparatus may also be such that at a given distance, several different functions are available, and the desired function is selected by turning the operating device. Thus also a two-dimensionally operated, mouse-like device can be created.
When the operating device is attached by means of cord, the cord can be wound on a coil, in which case the coil may include a system for measuring the rotary motion of the coil, and the distance is defined according to said system. The fixing point of the operating device can be located near the user, for example in his/her clothing, or apart from the user. The arrangement may include a separate electronics unit, to which the operating device is attached, or the electronics unit may be totally or partly integrated as one and the same unit with the operating device.
The device can be programmed to function so that the user may select a basic location from which the distance is measured. Thus the operating device can in the rest position be in a suitable storage location, for instance in the user""s clothing. When implemented, it is brought to a suitable position, for example at a distance of a suitably bent arm. Said location can be locked as the basic location, from which the distance is measured. As an alternative, the distance can be measured directly from the storage location.
The operating device can include one or several press keys in order to start the function available, or the system can be programmed to automatically perform the selected function by changing the distance. Most suitably the size of the operating device is such that the device fits in the hand, and its shape is such that it can be handled with a gloved hand, without having to use separate fingers. The number of press keys is preferably one, and it is preferably of a type that functions by pressing the hand together. The press key may have two or more positions that can be used for starting different functions.
The arrangement may include a radio device for transmitting or receiving messages. By means of the radio device, the arrangement can be connected for instance to a position finding system.
The apparatus may also include sensors in order to observe the conditions of the surroundings or of the user.
The apparatus may be provided with a detector in order to indicate the function that is being performed, in order to indicate the results of the performed function, to express a message received by a possible radio device or in order to express a signal obtained by possible sensors, or data processed on the basis of a signal. In particular, the detector can be a display or sound device. By means of a display device, the available functions can be represented as a menu, which is then browsed by adjusting the distance of the operating device. The arrangement may also include a light signal.
The invention is suited to be used particularly in applications where it is necessary to operate a computer with one hand only, or without a keyboard. One target application are so-called portable computers, in which case the user can use his/hers other hand for other purposes. The operating device can also be made such that it can be used even with thick gloves on. One user group are people whoxe2x80x94owing to an illness or handicap, for instancexe2x80x94cannot handle ordinary operating devices provided with keys.